willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Site Policy
Thank you for your interest in sharing with the Will & Grace Wiki community. Please note that while this is an open resource for all, the administrators of this wiki still reserve the right to remove edits which are deemed not in adherence to the site's policies and place sanctions upon uncooperative users. General Respect and Compromise All users in this wiki must have respect for each other. No harassment, name calling or any form of disrespect regarding a user's opinions, nationality, sex, race or orientation will be tolerated. Foul language directed at other users is strictly prohibited in any page of this wiki. Non-adherence to this rule will result in a user's account to be permanently blocked from the Will & Grace Wiki. Knowledge sharing This wiki is dedicated to sharing knowledge of everything with first-hand relation to the show Will & Grace. All irrelevant information are subject to be removed. Technical content While arguably all of users in the wiki are fans of the show, we strive to maintain technical content of Episode pages. All users are asked to avoid more informal and subjective form of writing (i.e. the stuff you see at the back of a DVD cover), such as: Grace is thrilled when, thanks to Karen's social connections, she gets the chance to land a prestigious client for her interior-decorating firm. The only problem? She must compete with international design goddess Helena Barnes. This is to maintain the wiki's goal to present a streamlined and straightforward source of information for all, especially those of different cultures other than that was presented on the show who wish to understand it. Should any user wishes to present a synopsis or episode recap aimed to entertain, we encourage to use his or her respective blog '''on the wiki. Offensive material Sexually explicit photos or other inappropriate materials are not allowed in this wiki. Non-adherence to this rule will result in a 5-month block. Vandalism Vandalism, or deliberate destroying or damaging of any useful material in the site is strictly prohibited. This category also includes altering information within the pages with no basis whatsoever. All subjective information, not including the comments section, must cite its sources. Non-partisan No promotions of any commercial product shall be posted within the wiki. '''Pages The following pages must follow their corresponding formats as long as applicable, for easier navigation of the users: Actors * Introduction and role (with Infobox template) * Role ** Casting ** Portrayal ** Awards & Nominations * Media * Notes * External links * References Characters * Introduction (with Infobox template) * Background * Notes * For main characters ** Personality * For guest characters with more than one appearance ** Appearances - episodes where they appear * Quotes Seasons * Season No. * Season information (with Infobox template) Episodes * Title * Episode information (with Infobox template) * Short summary * Synopsis * Cast * Notes * Cultural references * Media * Quotes * References Crew * Introduction (with Infobox template) * List of episodes credited * Notes * External links Categories Categories allow wiki users to do a quick filter of pages using a keyword or phrase. Hence, all pages must contain at least one applicable and appropriate category. Unlike some wikis which implement "add-all-categories" on all pages, the Will & Grace implements an organized categorization of pages for easier navigation and logical searching by its users. All illogically placed categories will be subject to be removed and constant non-adherence to policies on adding categories as stated below warrants the user a 3-month block. Actors * Actors Singers * Guest stars * Actors who appear as themselves. Of course, sometimes this overlaps with categories under Characters. Characters * Characters, Recurring characters, Characters who appear only once * For characters who are members of the family of any of the main cast, such as [http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Grace%27s_family Grace's family]' '''for Grace's mother Bobbi Adler. Additionally, more categories can be added describing their relationship such as: ** [http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Parents_of_the_main_cast '''Parents of the main cast'] ** Siblings '''for brothers and sisters of the main cast * Grace's romantic partners, etc. * Friends, Neighbors, Rivals * Unseen characters * Jewish characters * Gay characters, Lesbian characters * Introductory season (e.g. "Characters introduced in Season 1" for the character Val who is introduced during the season 1 episode Grace, Replaced.) * Characters played by crew members * Characters played by different actors * Seasons * Seasons Episodes * Episodes must contain the "[http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes '''Episodes]" category and the season they appear in (e.g. "1 Season 1" as in the pilot episode Love and Marriage). * Logically useful categories may also be added: ** [http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Award-winning_episodes Award-winning episodes] for episodes which garnered an award for any member of the cast or crew. This award must be mentioned in the "Notes" section of the page. ** [http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Holiday_episodes Holiday episodes] for episodes which feature Thanksgiving or Christmas. Traditionally, holiday episodes of Will & Grace are notable for featuring heavier storylines such as Will's and Jack's coming out episodes and several of the character's family appear. ** Two-part episodes for episodes which conceptually contain one long episode but is split into two episodes in repeats and syndication. ** [http://willandgrace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Super-sized_episodes Super-sized episodes]' '''for extra long episodes during the fifth and sixth seasons which contain deleted scenes shown only during syndication. ** 'Episodes with flashbacks' for episodes featuring scenes of life of the characters prior to the show. ** 'Premieres' for season premiere episodes and 'Finales''' for season finale episodes. * New categories must align to the logic of those stated above Crew * Crew and role (Writer, Producer, etc.)